Strony, które ranią
by VerMa
Summary: Fred wraca z pracy do domu i zastaje płaczącą Velmę. Pytanie tylko: dlaczego płacze? Polska wersja "Websites that hurt", oznaczona jako T ze względu na temat cyberprzemocy i wzmiankę o seksualności.


To było całkiem normalne popołudnie. Fred jak zwykle wrócił z pracy, wstąpiwszy po drodze do sklepu spożywczego. Stanowczo należało poważnie porozmawiać z Kudłatym i Scoobym. Potrafili opróżnić lodówkę w pół dnia, a jedzenie nie taniało. Kiedy dziewczyny zobaczą rachunek, znów urządzą piekielną awanturę. Oczywiście, o ile Velma nie dostanie migreny. Ostatnio zdarzało się jej to coraz częściej. Znowu trzeba będzie naradzić się z Daphne i jakimś cudem zaciągnąć Velmę do okulisty.

Włożywszy zakupy do lodówki, Fred nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w mieszkaniu jest dziwnie spokojnie. Zazwyczaj o tej porze Velma była już w domu, czyszcząc wszelkie możliwe powierzchnie i sprzątając bałagan, pozostawiony rano przez cztery osoby i psa. Tylko czasami, gdy miała więcej pracy, siadała do laptopa i nie wystawiała nosa z laboratorium. Tym razem jednak w mieszkaniu Tajemniczej Spółki panował kompletny nieład, a Velmy nie było w zasięgu wzroku. W laboratorium Fred znalazł tylko otwartego, cicho szumiącego laptopa. To go poważnie zaniepokoiło. Przetrząsnął prawie cały dom, a jej nadal ani śladu. Wtem usłyszał ciche buczenie, dochodzące z łazienki. Była to Velma, skulona na podłodze i trzęsąca się od płaczu.

– Velmo, co się stało? – spytał Fred, klękając obok niej i przytulając ją.

Ona jednak nie odpowiedziała. Z całych sił przywarła do jego piersi i wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym szlochem. Wobec tego on łagodnie podniósł ją z podłogi, sprowadził na dół i przygotował jej kubek gorącej czekolady. Minęło pół godziny, zanim Velma w ogóle przestała płakać.

– Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało? – Fred podał jej chusteczki.

– Nic takiego – odparła Velma, ocierając resztki łez.

– Velmo – Fred poważnie spojrzał jej w oczy – oboje wiemy, że nie umiesz kłamać. Znamy się nie od dziś. Proszę cię, powiedz mi, dlaczego płakałaś.

– Co takiego? Velma płakała? – powtórzył Kudłaty, który właśnie wrócił z pracy w towarzystwie Scooby'ego. – Czemu? Co się stało?

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – odrzekł Fred. – Przez pół godziny za nic nie mogłem jej uspokoić.

– Dobrze, powiem – jęknęła Velma. – Idźcie do laboratorium i zerknijcie na laptopa. A potem to wyłączcie. Nie chcę tego więcej widzieć.

Fred i Kudłaty poszli i spojrzeli, ale zaraz tego pożałowali. Co prawda, na ekranie wyświetlana była wyłącznie strona wyszukiwarki, lecz niektóre z sugerowanych linków zawierały aluzje do rzekomej homoseksualności Velmy.

– Och... – Fred nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Dranie... – mruknął Kudłaty, zaciskając pięści.

Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia, kiwnęli głowami, zamknęli laptopa i cichaczem wynieśli go do kuchni, żeby w razie czego móc pokazać go Daphne jako dowód rzeczowy. Następnie wrócili do Velmy, przy której siedział Scooby.

– Widzieliście? – spytała ona z rezygnacją. Chłopcy tylko skinęli głowami. – I jak ja mam z tym teraz żyć? – Velma przytuliła się do Kudłatego i ponownie wybuchnęła płaczem. – To przecież jest wstrętne! Ten, kto to wymyślił, musiał mieć chory umysł!

– Nie bądź taka wrażliwa – powiedział Fred, głaszcząc ją po plecach. – O Daphne i o mnie też wypisują świństwa, ale czy ja się tym przejmuję, skoro wszyscy wiemy, że to nieprawda?

– A ja? Przejąłem się, kiedy przeczytałem, że biorę narkotyki? – Kudłaty poparł przyjaciela.

– Ty mogłeś udać, że nic się nie stało, a Fred i Daphne i tak są małżeństwem! A ja jestem sama i nie mam jak się obronić, bo nikt mi nie uwierzy!

– Ja cię obłonię, Vełmo – obiecał Scooby, trącając dłoń dziewczyny.

– Ja też – powiedział Kudłaty.

– I zawsze możesz liczyć na mnie i na Daphne – dodał Fred. – Nie rycz już.

– Dzięki, chłopcy. Jesteście najlepszymi kumplami na świecie – Velma uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Nie ma sprawy, Vel – powiedział cicho Kudłaty, patrząc na nią, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Wtem trzasnęły drzwi. Daphne właśnie weszła do domu.

– Kudłaty, czemu tak siedzisz? – spytała rozeźlona. – Dziś twoja kolej na gotowanie obiadu!

– Kurczę! – Kudłaty zerwał się na równe nogi. – Sorki, kochani, całkiem zapomniałem!


End file.
